Miguel Arcos Ayala
Miguel Arcos was born on May 16, 2003 in Waukesha, Wisconsin he was the creator of Miguel204mix, Miguel-X, MiGamer-X, MiGamer2O1 & MiGamerVlogs _______________________________________________ PERSONAL LIFE (2003-Present) _______________________________________________ START OF THE YOUTUBE CAREER (2014-2015) On April 10, 2014 Miguel made his first account for YouTube but It was meant for school and not for a YouTube channel but he didn’t make his YouTube Debut until a year later he was upses with a cartoon named Mixels it was a Cartoon Network show it didn’t air that much it was only Shorts it did air during commercial breaks a year later on March 18, 2015 Miguel finally created the channel that he always wanted to do after 2 years, he was so upses with the show Mixels he made videos of the show starting with one of his first videos was Recorded Mixels Episodes On Camera and recording the intros including Mixels Moon Madness he made couple of videos of Talking Tom And Ben News he made 5 or 6 episodes of it and then he tried to review The LEGO Set Flain The Infinite he did It was the first and only time he would reveal his voice he had other Unreleased Mixels Review Videos but they were never uploaded to YouTube and Miguel has Confirmed that he doesn’t have the Unreleased Reviews anymore he deleted the videos because at the time he didn’t save his videos to Google Photos or anything he stopped uploading videos for a couple months one day in school his class went to the library and they introduced them iMovie but he didn‘t know how to download until couple of days ago he discovered how to download videos he downloaded all the episodes of Mixels at the time he used those episodes to edit videos he had fun making Mixels Videos like one of his videos Mixels Friday Madness it was a fake commercial for a series that never happened Miguel had fun making the video, he made more videos like iMovie Trailers with Mixels, Replacing clips from Mixels and he would upload parts of Mixels Moon Madness and Quest For Mixamajig he even uploaded Parts of LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles he would also upload Promos of Mixels from around the world there was a lot that he uploaded almost every single one of them and he would also upload the intros and soundtrack of the show and different audio languages of the show while the episode was going on and he made couple of project videos like How Snoof Got Away In Quest For The Mixamajig in LEGO and he would also made Compilation videos of Mixels he had more fun with those videos than any other videos he made and he would start uploading full episodes of Yo Kai Watch because he was into the show at the time and this is the beginning of the strikes ____________________________________________________________________________________________ FIRST TERMINATION & NEW CHANNEL (2016) A year later since he joined YouTube Miguel would still upload the same content as he did on 2015 he would also upload Parts of LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales and he would upload all of the episodes of Mixels on his channel and when Every Knight Has It’s Day he would download all of the scenes into YouTube and he also uploaded both themes of Ghostbusters and Spaceballs he also uploaded two full episodes of Wabbit and he uploaded the full short of Bugs Bunny’s 51 & 1/2 Birthday Bloopers because starting to be interest on Looney Toons and he wanted to upload videos of the shorts but he only uploaded one, on April 28, 2016 Miguel received a Copyright Strike, YouTube took down his video of Mixels Every Knight Has It’s Day Parts 1 & 2 video Miguel didn’t know about Copyright Strikes at the time he kept uploading videos that he isn’t allowed to upload like Full Episodes, on June 20, 2016 the Miguel204mix was Terminated in that day he was upset that he lost his first ever channel the reason why it was deleted because of the uploads of Mixels: Every Knight Has It’s Day Parts 1 & 2 and Yo Kai Watch Episodes, on July 1, 2016 Miguel return to YouTube with a new channel called Miguel- X it was the successor to Miguel204mix but he didn’t upload anything until July 26, 2016 he started uploading videos again but it didn’t improve he still kept doing the same except that he stopped uploading Yo Kai Watch episodes he thought that was the reason why he’s channel was terminated since he was into Looney Tunes he started uploading the CGI shorts of Looney Tunes that we’re released in Theaters he also upload all shorts from Looney Tunes: Stranger Than Fiction and Reality Check he also uploaded Looney Tunes shorts from the 1990s, he also uploaded he also uploaded couple of Battle Scenes from Movies he liked at the time, he was also upses with the M&M’s ____________________________________________________________________________________________ SECOND TERMINATION & NEW CHANNEL AGAIN (2016-2017) THE CONTINUING OF MIGAMER-X & NEW CHANNEL WITH NEW CONTENT (2017-2018) THIRD TERMINATION & RETIREMENT OF MIXELS VIDEOS & FOCUSING ON MIGAMER2O1 (2018-Present)